


Pussy-footing

by stellarparallax



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Mew Mew, Fluff, M/M, extremely mild angst, sci-fi kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarparallax/pseuds/stellarparallax
Summary: It’s not like he could just go up to Shiro and casually bring up that his DNA had been merged with the DNA of a cat. It’s just not something that you talk about in a French-themed cafe on your seventh date! It was more of a date number FUCKING NEVER conversation.





	Pussy-footing

**Author's Note:**

> A Tokyo Mew Mew AU for the lovely Kaien (existence_proof on twitter). Happy Birthday bb!! Ilysm

Keith was hiding behind the row of lockers, watching Shiro from afar like he always did. It didn’t matter that they had already gone on a few dates because Keith still got nervous around him. Especially in school, when everyone else was watching him too. Of course they would, it was Takashi Shirogane. He was probably used to all of the attention, but Keith definitely wasn’t. 

He wasn’t even sure why Shiro was dating him, and he was likely not the only one who felt that way.

“Does he know?”

Keith jumped up, startled by the sudden question. He didn’t normally get all squirrelly, but he did when his attention was on Shiro. It was the oddest thing.

He averted his eyes from Hunk’s gaze. “No.”

“Are you ever going to tell him?”

“We’ll see.”

It’s not like he could just go up to Shiro and casually bring up that his DNA had been merged with the DNA of a cat. It’s just not something that you talk about in a French-themed cafe on your seventh date! It was more of a date number FUCKING NEVER conversation. 

But with the Chimera Animas appearing more and more often, it wasn’t likely that he could hide it for much longer. Especially now that Haggar knew his human identity. It was only a matter of time that he would have to reveal himself as a Mew Mew to protect Shiro. And if he was afraid of how Shiro would react to him  _ telling _ him, he was even more afraid of how he would react to  _ seeing _ him that way for the first time. 

“Keith.”

Keith dropped his bag. While he was caught in his downward spiral of anxiety, he didn’t realise that Shiro had spotted him and walked over. And that Hunk had backed away.

“I was looking all over for you.” Shiro punctuated his sentence with a peck on the lips.

Keith pushed him away gently. “Shiro… Not in school.”

“Right.” He straightened up and took a step back from Keith. “Sorry, I forgot.”

“That’s okay,” Keith mumbles.

“So, I’ll see you this Saturday?”

“Yeah.”

Shiro lifted his hand. At first, it seemed like he was going to tilt Keith’s chin up for another kiss, but he eventually landed on the top of Keith’s head. He stroked his hair as he looked at him with the fondest of gazes.

“Be good, stay cute.” He winked before walking away as the bell rang.

Keith thanked the universe that Hunk was nearby to drag him to class because there was no way in hell that he would have made it there on his own. He had become a blushing, overheated mess, and his legs had gone weak.

“Keith, tell--”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

Saturday came before Keith knew it. It was still a good two hours before he had to leave to meet Shiro, but he was already all dressed and nervous. He brushed his hair for the (maybe) tenth time and pressed down the creases on his shirt. It was just a visit to a cat cafe, but he wanted to look good for the older boy.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

“Keith,” Allura’s voice rang through the line. “We need you in the city square right now.”

He wouldn’t normally have questioned the leader of the Mew Mews. But that may also have had something to do with never having his vigilante  _ activities _ clash with his dates. “Now, right now? But--”

“I know you have a date, but I don’t think the others will be able to hold the chimeras off without you. Please…”

She didn’t need to say anymore. Any hesitation that he initially had melted away in place of his sense of duty. There was no way that he was going to let his love life get in the way of his responsibility to the city. Especially when it meant that his team was in danger.

Even if that meant letting Shiro down.

“I’m on my way.”

_ Click _

Keith sighed as he fumbled with his phone to cancel his plans with Shiro.

**_I’m sorry but I need to cancel. I have something urgent to attend to. I’ll explain soon. --K_ **

If ever, he thought.

Shiro’s reply came quickly.

**_Do what you need to do. See you Monday? <3 --S_ **

Keith didn’t reply. 

 

*******

 

The fight at city square felt like it would never end, but it eventually did. Keith’s hands were covered with his pastel pink gloves, but he was certain that there were blisters forming from how tightly he gripped his Mew Aqua Rod. He must have fended off about a hundred chimeras and the fatigue was already making a home in his muscles. 

City square got a bit of damage from the fall out, but there was nothing that could be fixed in a week, tops. No one got hurt. Or at least, that was what Keith hoped. Infrastructure could be fixed but lost lives? Those weren’t as easy to deal with.

He knew that this was only the beginning of Haggar’s plans to rip the city to shreds and for the first time, he was actually afraid that his team wouldn’t be able to come out on top. They weren’t getting any stronger but Haggar’s army of chimeras only seemed to grow. Not only in numbers, but in strength, abilities. He wasn’t sure if Allura and Coran could keep up with upgrading their weapons. He wasn’t sure if  _ he _ could keep up with fighting. 

But that was worry for another day. Today, his goal was to get home and collapse on his bed. 

“Keith.”

He froze.

He recognised that voice. How could he not? He could almost hear his heart pounding in his head as he ran off to hide without turning to look.

He didn’t think that he had any more energy left in him, but apparently adrenaline was a powerful drug. 

“Keith, wait!”

Keith transformed back into his human form but for some reason, his cat ears weren’t going away. His tail was still sticking out too. He kept pressing them down, hoping to hide them in his hair, but they kept poking back up. If Shiro saw him again, he’d have to explain everything and… this was not at all what he needed to end an already terrible day.

“Go away,” he whispered hurriedly, tears brimming in his eyes. He pressed down his ears again, desperate for them to turn back into his human ones.

He heard footsteps approaching him and he knew it was over. 

“Keith,” Shiro wheezed, “Why did you run away from me?”

Keith turned around and took a step away from Shiro. He could hide his tail, but there was no way that Shiro wouldn’t notice his ears. Tears streaked his face as he waited for Shiro to say something. Anything.

“Were you scared of me finding out? It’s okay, I already knew.” Shiro cautiously took another step closer to Keith. “Is it okay if I hug you?”

“Wait, you knew? For… for how long?”

Shiro scratched his head. “It’s been a while? I don’t remember exactly when. I just saw you fighting once when I trying to help this old lady get out of the way.”

“I… I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Shiro was now only a step away from Keith. “You protect the entire city every day without expecting any thanks. If anything, the rest of us should be sorry that we never appreciated what you’ve done!”

Keith felt his heart clench. 

“Also uh…”

Keith looked up just in time to watch Shiro’s face turning a deep shade of red.

“You uh… look kind of cute with cat ears.”

Keith had forgotten that his cat ears were still visible and he reflexively brought his hands up to cover them. 

“No, don’t!” Shiro reached out to pull Keith’s hands away from his head. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them gently. “I’m not teasing, it really is cute. M-m-m-may I?”

Keith nodded.

Shiro released Keith’s hands. His hand inched closer and closer to Keith’s ears, as if he was waiting for Keith to object. But Keith stayed silent, so Shiro kept moving towards him. Keith’s ears twitched excitedly under Shiro’s hand.

Suddenly, Keith let out an involuntary purr. He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth but it was too late.

“C-c-cute…” Shiro stammered. “Can’t believe I wanted to go to a cat cafe when I had the cutest cat all along.”

Keith thought he would blush at that, but oddly he didn’t. Then, he realised why.

He felt the blood drain from his face and the corners of his vision began to darken. Everything he could still see spun and he went down. 

“Woah, easy.” Shiro caught him just as he was about to hit the ground. He picked Keith up, one arm behind his back and one arm under his knees. 

“Shi--”

“Shhh, rest. You deserve it.”

“But I--”

“Don’t worry, it’s my turn to look out for you.”

"Are you sure?"

Shiro smirked, " _Pawsitive."_

Keith used the last of his energy to groan.

His eyelids fluttered shut as he felt Shiro walking, probably towards his house. He wondered how Shiro was going to explain to his mother about why her son was in such a state. His mother wasn’t known to go easy on any of his boyfriends and she wasn’t about to start then, even if Shiro was the golden boy of their high school. 

But as he drifted off to the sound of Shiro’s accelerated heartbeat, he realised that it was probably going to be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end of the fic! I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I would really appreciate it if you left kudos and comments! <3
> 
> Come yell at me [@artparallax](https://twitter.com/artparallax) (twitter)


End file.
